<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HAPPY 28TH BIRHDAY!! by AuroraBurrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833401">HAPPY 28TH BIRHDAY!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows'>AuroraBurrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story would make a lot more sense if you go and read the story called "smoke eaters" written by this wonderful human (gifted to her so you can find it via her profile)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HAPPY 28TH BIRHDAY!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/gifts">TheBewitchedSoldier107</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414817">Smoke Eaters Story</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107">TheBewitchedSoldier107</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2nd wasn’t Frankly's favorite day.. After all it is her birthday nd really she had never had a good memory of it. Blake knew this and was going to do everything in her effort to make sure this one wasn’t blocked out like the rest of them. The pair had been though a lot over the last few months so they had to stand with each other and have little fun, between Blake and her falling three stories to custody battles that they won, they needed a good time to celebrate. Why not Frankly’s birthday?</p><p>Blake is good at a lot of things, one thing she is not so good at is surprise parties, being home for the lat 5 week really just made her go stir crazy, she was ready to get back to work so of course she jumped at the chance to go pick up the paperwork frankly needed from the fire house. She wasn’t cleared to drive yet but it wasn’t a far walk so she got Grayson ready and took the walk over there. She walked into the fire house and of course they were out on a call. She went into the back office and spoke to a few workers there and got all the paperwork ready and then went and sat in the common room waiting for everyone to get back</p><p>About 15 mins later they all started to walk back into the common room screaming when they say Blake sitting on the couch “WE KNEW A SILLY LITTLE HEAD INJURY COULDN’T KEEP THIS GIRL DOWN” Herrmann said as he walked over to her giving her a hug “we missed you around here when are you going to be back?” He wondered as she looked at Casey over Herrmann shoulder they still haven’t talked about that night.</p><p>“Uh couple weeks I think. They said I need to rest more” she shrugged “you know not practice being a lawyer and stuff for a few weeks, give my brain a second to heal, anyways is Kelly back too I need to talk to the both of you?” She said looking back at Herrmann</p><p>“I heard my name” Severide said walking back in “oh hey Blake” He said not excited to see her as he has seen her almost every day “what’s up?” </p><p>Herrmann nodded anticipating what she was going to say next.</p><p>“As you all know Frankly birthday is coming up in a few weeks.. Wondering if I could borrow Molly’s the night up to set up a surprise party, and surprise her?” She wondered with a grin on her face looking at Herrmann who replied “of course!” </p><p>“and severide you just gotta keep her busy and remind me not to spoil the secret, ya know my brain isn’t fully there these days.. memory issues” She asked looking at him </p><p>“Are you sure you should be planning something with the head injury and the memory issues?” Casey chimed in because well he was concerned </p><p>‘Im good I promise its a lot less work than winning two lawsuits, I can handle a little shopping and decorating and I'm sure ill forget all about it in a few days anyways” she replied</p><p>“You know ill help.’ Severide said to Blake as he put his hand on her shoulder and walked away</p><p> </p><p>“okay, cool I gotta go home before she thinks I jumped on a call or something, I don’t want to get yelled at” Blake said as she went to grab Grayson who was all into the paw patrol she turned on “come on buddy let's go home. "</p><p>Finally the day arrived and Kelly had a whole list of things that he wanted to take Frankly to do. It was just her and him after all, Blake had the kids. Kelly showed up bright and early that morning before she even woke up </p><p>Frankly popped awake “what the hell?” She said out loud knowing that Rye normally would have already had her up </p><p>“Good morning” Kelly said as he walked into the room “Blake has the kids so you have the whole day free. And im also free, so I figured we would spend the day together?” He asked her “and im not taking no for an answer”</p><p>Frankly looked at him “uh no?” She said as she rolled back over in her bed and covered back up </p><p>“Hey if you want to sleep all day I won’t object, but I know how badly you have wanted to see the city since moving here and I know you haven’t had the chance, so as someone who has lived here longer I wanted to show you the hidden secrets” He said trying to charm her out of bed. </p><p>“Finnneeeeee, but you owe me pizza and caffeine” Frankly said as she got up and went into the bathroom attached her her room and got in the shower, then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a marvel avengers t-shirt</p><p>“Do you want to eat first?” Kelly asked as the two of them walked out of the house </p><p>“I guess” she said as mentioned before she didn’t really like her birthday so she thought all of this was super suspicious.</p><p>“Breakfast it is then. I know this little whole in the wall that makes the best breakfast food, anything you can think of” Kelly said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and then walked with her out to his car, and opened the door for her”</p><p>For his whole life there was one person Kelly Severide knew he blew his shot with the one that got away, and that was Frankly and well he wasn’t going to let that happen again. </p><p>The pair went to breakfast and then went and did all the classic sight seeing stuff. They visited navy pier, and went to the top of the sears tower, taking a few selfies along the way like on the glass shelf. Their is one place Kelly was waiting to take her, as he wanted to make that place their place.</p><p>Meanwhile at Mollys, Blake was struggling to get some stuff set up with two wild children running around “I swear to god you guys if you get hurt today of all days im going to lock you in your rooms” She said as she was standing on a chair reaching up for something. </p><p>The door at Molly’s opened which freaked her out as Herrmann gave her the keys to go in early “woah” the man said as he stopped her from falling “don’t hurt yourself again” </p><p>“Shut up Jay! Also Whats up Jay?” She giggled as she got down and kissed him (they are dating now)</p><p>“Need some help?” He wondered as he was best friend with both Blake and Frankly</p><p>“Yes you know those two monsters, you can pick children of decorations?” She said with a smile </p><p>“well I'm taller than you and we don’t need you falling again, so ill take the decorations, you go wrangle the kids” Jay said as he pecked her lips again and picked up where she left off </p><p>“Don’t mind me enjoying the few for a second” she said biting her lip staring at him</p><p>They finished getting everything set up as people starting arriving.</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile the last place that Kelly wanted to take Frankly too was a Hidden Garden they had found one day on a call, and the moment he saw it reminded him of her. </p><p>“so we found this place on the call and I just thought it was beautiful and it reminded me of you and I wanted to show you” Kelly said back to her as they walked hand in hand into the park on the trail “not many people know about it. Its really peaceful” he said back to her as they walked over to the water </p><p>“Wow” she said looking around at the trees and flowers that were scattered, and how the fact even though they were downtown you couldn’t hear the noise of the cars. “Its so quiet you would think we weren’t in Chicago” she smiled. Admiring the flowers that were still hanging on no matter the cold weather</p><p>“My thoughts exactly” Kelly smiled looking down at her as he leaned down and connected his lips to hers. </p><p>Frankly always hesitates a little when it comes to him because, she thinks its too good to be true, but she returns the kiss with a smile “before we go do whatever else you have planned, hopefully inside its kinda chilly. But can we just stand here for a moment” she said taking a deep relaxing breathe.</p><p>Kelly said nothing and nodded, letting her stand there for a good 5 mins before he wrapped his arms around her “come on, lets go see the crew over at Molly’s I told them we would stop by before dinner” he said back to her kissing her forehead, as he walked with her as her arm was around her waist</p><p>“You know I don’t drink…” Frankly sighed she loved the crew but she didn’t really wanna be at a bar. </p><p>“10 mins thats it” Kelly said as they got into the car “they just wanna wish you a happy birthday”</p><p>The two drove to Mollys’ this was something that Frankly wasn’t excited about the drinking reminded her of her past. Kelly had secretly texted Blake that they were on their way and she made everyone get ready. </p><p>The moment that they walked in everyone yelled “SUPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” </p><p>Rye went running up to her “MAMA!!!!” And grabbing her leg as she missed her the whole day.</p><p>Frankly was taken off guard as she didn’t know what was going on “oh hi baby” she said as she picked her up “what the heck is going on?” She wondered </p><p>“surprise bitch, a surprise party, for you. Put together by me, and Jay well he decorated, distractions provided by Kelly, and We thank Herrmann for the venue” Blake said proud of herself "Happy birthday, you are my best friend I love you" she said giving her a hug</p><p> In the middle of there hug she laughed “Im surprised you actually pulled this off you are horrible at secrets” Frankly laughed slightly as people started to come greet her </p><p>“it helps that my memory is all wonky right now” Blake Said “mingle, have fun, the children will be going home shortly for bed, I have that all set up, don’t worry about anything” Blake said giving her friend a hug before she went and got herself a drink.</p><p>The night went by and you could see Frankly enjoying herself with laughing and talking to friends, and telling dumb stories about how Blake and her did stupid stuff back in the day and just laughing. Having a good time. </p><p>Frankly walked back over to severide before the party was close to over “wanna get out of here?” She wondered with a small smile</p><p>“Are you trying to take me home?” He wondered raising an eyebrow </p><p>“shut up? Your my ride and I think im ready to go home for the night, with you” Frankly said “keep talking and you will walk right out of your chance” </p><p>Severide smiled and left money on the bar as he got up “yes Ma’am”</p><p>The two went back to the house that Blake and Frankly shared with the kitchen, They just moved in so it was little messy.</p><p>The moment that they got into the door, Kelly connected his lips to hers as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall </p><p>Frankly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into him instead of putting up her walls of defense that she was always putting up around him to avoid getting hurt by him again.</p><p>Kelly carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed as he started slowly taking off her jacket and undressing her. “Are you sure about doing this?” </p><p>Frankly fashion looked at him “nope I change my mind” She said as a joke as she grabbed him by his collar “shut up and kiss me stupid” She said back to him. </p><p>Kelly laughed slightly into the kiss as they pulled each others clothes off, one by one flying all over the room. He stoped momentarily to put on a condom because ya know being smart before he slowly slide inside of her rocking his hips into hers.</p><p>Let's just say Kelly rocked her world that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>